


It's Crazy What You'll Do For A Friend

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose and Kameron are best friends, until one night changes everything.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	It's Crazy What You'll Do For A Friend

"So you like this place?" Jose looked at Kameron as she finished chewing her food and nodded.

"Yeah, it's really nice. Thank you for taking me out." She smiled and so did Jose. 

"No prob babygirl." When they left and got in their Uber, Jose couldn't help but notice Kameron's short dress. It left little to the imagination; it showed off her toned legs and her perky breasts. Jose cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks flush. He did have to admit the muscular, tattooed girl was hot as hell, but she was his friend and nothing more. Or so he thought.

-

When the Uber got to Kameron's house, she hesitated before getting out.

"You good?" Kameron bit her lip.

"Can I... can I stay at your place for the night?" Jose's eyes widened and he quickly nodded. 

-

After they arrived at Jose's apartment in West Hollywood, Kameron took off her shoes and sat elegantly on the couch.

"You want a drink or somethin?" Kameron shook her head no.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Jose shrugged and poured himself a glass of red wine. He sat down next to her, closer than he should have. Kameron sucked in her bottom lip and looked Jose up and down.

"You look amazing tonight." Jose laughed.

"In jeans a t-shirt? Girl you trippin." Her eyes were heavy lidded and Jose could see her breathing quicken.

"Well.." She started, smiling coyly as she ran her nails over Jose's clothed pecs.

"I think you'd look a whole lot better without your clothes." Jose nearly spit out his wine and coughed.

"Wha-" Before he could finish the word, Kameron grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her and kissed him. He was bewildered but quickly kissed her back and ran his hands up and down her waist. Kameron deepened the kiss, scooting closer to Jose and throwing her arms around his shoulders. Suddenly, Jose stopped kissing her and stood up.

"Kam, we shouldn't be doing this." Kameron stood up and grabbed Jose's clothed dick, gently squeezing it and Jose struggled to not moan.

"Why?" Another squeeze.

"We just-ah-it'll f-fuck up our friendship." Kameron softly laughed.

"Give me a break Jose, I saw you looking at me in the car. I know you want me." Jose couldn't lie; he did want Kameron, but he didn't want to be friends with benefits. However, lust took over him and he gave in. He grabbed the sides of Kameron's face and pulled her into him, teeth and tongues clashing. She moaned into his mouth and Jose nearly melted, he never imagined Kameron's moans would sound so heavenly. 

"You wanna fuck me?" Kameron smiled against his lips.

"Duh." They made their way to the bedroom and as soon as Jose shut the door, he threw Kameron onto the bed. He shoved her dress up and yanked down her panties, and she was dripping wet. Jose gawked at the sight; Kameron was a whole different breed. He fucked plenty of girls, but none of them were close to as beautiful as Kameron, let alone her pretty little pink pussy. Jose slid two fingers into her and pumped them in and out quickly, curling his fingers to hit her g-spot. She let out a wanton moan and arched her back as he repeatedly hit it, and he could feel her pussy throbbing.

He immediately stopped and pulled his fingers out, and took off his belt. He undid his button and zipper and pulled down his jeans and underwear just enough for his dick to spring out. Jose spit into his hand and stroked his painfully hard cock a few times before sliding into Kameron. His brow furrowed and his mouth opened as he hit her cervix; no one he had ever fucked was this tight and wet. He pulled almost fully out and slammed back into her, consequently making the headboard hit the wall. Kameron threw her head back and grabbed the sheets when Jose reached down and roughly rubbed her clit. 

"Sit up." His voice was low and stern, and Kameron did as he said. She rode him as they were both upright and Jose felt her up through her dress, feeling her hard nipples through the fabric. Jose grabbed her waist and roughly pushed her down as he thrusted up into her. He slipped his hands under her dress, finding she wasn't wearing a bra and it made him even hornier. They were looking into each other's eyes and their breathing became ragged. Kameron grabbed Jose's shoulder for support and she was a moaning mess, hair messed up and makeup smudged. 

It didn't take long for them to come. When Jose felt Kameron's pussy pulse and clench around him, he couldn't hold back his orgasm. He dug his fingers into her waist and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. When they were both finished, Kameron got off of Jose and lied down, Jose following suit.

"Wow. I expected you to be good in bed but damn, that was something else." Jose turned onto his side to face Kameron.

"You wasn't too bad either girl." Kameron rolled her eyes and pulled Jose into a soft kiss.


End file.
